Shadowed Era
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Born with strange powers, they are the worlds only hope. But will they let their Fears, Choices and Battles decide something that only one of them could do? Death follows them, Bad Decisions haunt them, Failures and Wins will come and go. The Children of Reason will make an appearance, but will they be able to convince the opposite party to fight to save the world? Hurt/Comfort too


Chapter 1 May's fear, Dawn's Choice, Misty's Battle

*Mid-Summer, 2008*

A child with short brown hair and sapphire eyes stood in the middle of a house of flames. The flames had spread everywhere and covered almost everything, down the hall was the child's parents. The small child stood with her eyes full of fear as the fire continued to spread around her. "May please calm down! It's alright honey!" her mother called as the flames grew bigger and louder as if to drown her out. "May, stop!" her father called as the flames started to spread towards them. "Mama…papa…I can't control it…" the child cried as she held her head in pain. The flames grew again in size, almost to the ceiling. She then heard her mother and father screaming in pain. Her sapphire blue eye widen as they looked at her parents. They were burning in the strong flames. The child's tears fell from her eyes, down her cheek to the ground at her feet. As the tears fell the flames slowly died down. But her parents were already burnt to a crisp, her house started to cave in on itself. The child watched with wide eyes as the house fall down to the ground around her. Her parents were now getting buried in the rubble. She slowly sat down and continued to cry.

"Child…" a voice called from a hidden place. The child looked up shocked as she looked around her. "Child of Flames…follow me and you will learn to control your gift." A Pokemon appeared before her as he landed down on the rubble. He stood with a strong flame that seemed to flare out as his mane waved in the wind as if it was coming out of a crater. The ground below him seemed to change into a crystal like stone. "W-who are you?" she asked, she was never this close to a Pokemon before. "I am Entei the Volcano Pokemon…a messenger from the Sacred Flame Bird Ho-Oh…loyalty is mine to give to the Flame Bird Moltres…" he said as he lowered his back down to her so she could climb on if she so wished. The child looked at the spot where her parents' burned and buried corpses had laid, before she slowly climbed onto the back of the Volcano Pokemon Entei as he ran and jump throughout the sky towards Mt. Chimney.

*Mid-Summer, 2008, somewhere else*

A child with long blue hair and dark blue eyes was sitting in her room in the dark. The door to her bedroom opened which allowed light to enter her darkness; which showed that her room had nothing in it and was pure white wherever the light touched. The darkness of the black room changed into white of the intrusion of light that came from the outside. There was no dresser, no bed, and no books, nothing that added personality to the otherwise dark room. The child was sitting in the darkness that the light of the outside could not reach as she was huddled in her grey dress that she used to hide most of whatever she could on her skin. "Dawn, it's time for the testing…" a man in a lab coat said.

The child did not move from her dark corner. "Dawn get over here…" another man in a similar lab coat said but they made no move from the safety of the bright light. They dared not trend into the darkness of her room. The child looked up, her eyes looked dark…somewhat evil. Then a dark spear shot from the darkness near her and nearly hit one of the lab coated men. The pure black spear hit the white wall that lay in the bright light and slowly disappeared with a strange sizzling sound. The child continued to sit in the darkness that was wrapped around her. She welcomed it to protect her from the men in white. Then a man with a dark blue lab coat came walking by he held in his hand a special type of flashlight.

He pointed it in the direction of her dark room and turned it on, the light shined in her dark room with a bright blue light, similar to the sun's light. The darkness in her room started to sizzle upon contact with that light. Smoke started to disperses from the ground. The lab coats started to cough from the smoke, as it would happen that it was toxic. The child then made her way out of the dark room, hidden within the darkness of the smoke that also dissolved the path under her so she could escape into the world. She finally found her way out of the overly bright lab and into the night. As she turned to look back at the lab, she raised her hand to point at the lab's electrical boxes and currents, once she did a bigger and scarier spear shot at the target. Upon in-pact the lab with its workers inside, lit up like a candle in darkness. Screams could be heard from the sizzling sound of the darkness that surrounded the lab. The child then turned to go explore the forest that was now her new playground.

As she moved through the forest she felt the pressure of a strong darkness. A dark shadow appeared before her and took the shape of a Pokemon. He spoke softly as he floated just above the ground. His icy blue eyes locked with the child's dark blue ones. A silent battle of darkness ensued between them as their eyes showed their strengths over the shadows. The dark shadow then chuckled. "Child of Shadows…how you seem so powerful yet so weak…Come with me and my master of Darkness and I shall teach you strengths that you can not yet learn." He said with a strange tone. The child did not speak as she simply raised her hand and darkness charged at the shadow. The shadow allowed the darkness to hit him as if he knew it was her way of communicating. "Ah yes, I am the Pokemon of Nightmares, Darkrai the Pitch Black Pokemon…my master is none other than Giratina the ruler of Darkness and Renegade…" the Pokemon of Nightmares held out his hand for the long blue haired child to take. She looked at it and slowly grabbed it as he lifted her up onto his shoulders as he disappeared into the darkness as the sun started to rise off in the distance.

*Mid-Summer, 2008, somewhere else…again*

A child with short orange hair and sea green eyes was working her way around a deep pool of water. The child had jumped into the water as she worked her way to the bottom. She had no need to come up for air though. She swam with all of her families water Pokemon as she continued to swim towards the bottom. It would seem the young swimmer was searching for something… Unknown to the child, on the surface a tsunami was rolling in. The child's parents and older siblings were desperately searching for there smaller sister. The child in the water finally reached the bottom of the pool when a dark shadow washed over the clear water.

The child looked up and saw that the wind was restless, so the child made the decision on staying under the water until the storm had passed. It was not long afterwards until the child fell asleep on the pools floor. When she awoken, the child took noticed that the water was now so dirty it was difficult to know which way was safer to the surface. After a little while of thinking that just turned into a blank stare at the water that was in front of her. Then suddenly the water glowed with a soft light blue. A silhouette of a canine creature appeared. It walked forward as it spoke with such a soft unisexual sounding vocal sounds. "Child of the Waves…I am of the Water, sent here to retrieve you for my lord so you may learn more to your abilities…I am the Aurora Pokemon Suicune…my lord is the Sea Basin, Kyogre…" the silhouette said as the water around it some how transformed the dirt into the Northern Lights. The child watched with her sea green eyes with wonder and curiosity as she swam towards the silhouette.

She held out her hand and the Pokemon lightly touched her fingers as she was transported out of the water just as the pool around where she once laid in her sleep collapsed into the earth that surrounded it. Cries for the child could still be heard as the cries slowly turned into screams for help under the rubble. Slowly the cries and screams died down in the silent of the night that was creeping up upon the shores.

*Late-Summer almost Fall, 2019, 11 years later*

One night a girl with semi-long chocolate brown hair and sapphire blue eyes was dressed in a red tank top and black trousers as she carried her light brown backpack and a light red suitcase up a ramp to the door to her dorm room. She opened the main door. She walked over to the desk where the dorm leader was supposedly to be to show her where her dorm was. At the desk was two other girls, one with orange hair that was pulled into a ponytail and she had sea green eyes. She was dressed in a pretty light sunny yellow shirt and jean shorts. Her backpack was a dull red and her suitcase was a soft blue. The other girl who was standing next to she had long blue hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail that tied at her base of her neck. Her eyes were a dark blue, almost like the darkest night. She was dressed in a soft yet dark, dark blue shirt with a white shirt under it with a pair of running shorts that came to her mid-thigh, they were the color of a light but happy pink. Her backpack was a yellowish color and her suitcase was an off white.

They all sat and waited for the dorm leader so show up so they could get settled into their own rooms. The orange haired girl seemed to be the sporty type with how she seemed to the most physically fit. While the girl with the long blue hair seemed to be more the fashion type with how she dressed herself. Now that there was a third girl waiting, they each looked at her from the corner of their eyes, taking in her appearance and style. She seemed to be nether the sporty type or the fashion type. She was well built though, more so than the sporty one, but she had more curves to show off than the fashion one. She seemed to be more scared of being near others as whenever a random person came near or even if there was a sound that came from outside, she would jump and immediately look towards it as she was expecting something to attack her at any moment. She held the bag she carried at her waist like she was scared it was going to disappear away from her.

Just then a bell like sound as heard. The three girls looked to the far left, which the sporty one and the sapphire eyed girl to look behind them to see a teacher like adult walk out of the manager's office. He seemed tired but he still walked over to the desk where the girls were at and still waiting for their dorm rooms. The man sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper, giving it a quickly look through as he pulled out three keys. Each roughly said the same number…they were around the same. The numbers were: 490G, 491G, and 492G which could only mean that they were on the same floor plus neighbors. They each walked over to take their respective key to their dorm room, after wards they went to the elevator; pushing the button for the G floor. They still did not make a sound towards each other. But for a reason unknown to the fashion type and sporty typed girls, it was getting overly hot in the elevator. Of course the girl with the red outfit knew that she was accidentally letting out her steam part of her powers…but she was so nervous and scared she couldn't keep it in plus the flames. Once the elevator dinged to mark their arrival, they each worked their way to their dorms to start unpacking. First room they came up to was 490G, which was in the hands of the brown haired girl who was dressed in red. Second room, which was connected to 490G, was 491G and it was in the hands of the long blue haired girl with dark blue eyes. Then finally the room 492G in which was connected to the room 491G, the key was in the hands of the orange haired girl with the side ponytail.

Once the girl in red was in her room and she was sure the other two girls who she didn't not know where in their rooms, she went to her bed that was in the middle of the room and she flopped down onto the covers, still holding her bag close to her chest. She then let out a long held breath. She then rolled over to allow her Pokemon to see where they will be living for the next 4 years. Out came a Blaziken, Munchlax, Glaceon, Skitty, Bulbasaur, and Beautifly. They all made themselves comfortable as the girl held the Poke Ball that was on her necklace, it was marked with an 'M' with the top part of the ball being purple and the bottom part being dark grey. She smiled as she could feel the warmth of fire through the small capture device. She then leaned back to stare at the ceiling with an empty stare, when there was a knock on her door…her side door. She slowly got up and went to it. As she looked through the peep hole she saw the girl with long blue hair and the girl with orange hair standing at the other side. She silently swallowed and sighed as she opened it a little.

"Good evening, my name is Dawn Lucia…" the blue haired girl said with a soft smile, if one was not trained to spot fake then you could not tell that she was faking the smile. But before the other girl could even think about calling on her on it, the other girl, the one with orange hair spoke. "Hello, my name is Misty Waterflower…" she said as she looked at the girl in front of her as if to show respect. "May Maple…It's nice…to meet you." She said softly as she held her Master Ball more carefully.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves so we aren't complete strangers for when school starts next week…well then, see you tomorrow Dawn and May." The girl named Misty said as she went back to her room. While May tried to smile as best as she could at Dawn when Dawn waved bye to her as they both closed their doors. May slowly went back to her bed, kicked off her shoes and laid on the covers before getting back up to change into her nightgown. Once she was comfortable she lied back down, with a deep breathe she slowly fell into her dreams, or nightmares of the hellish night of her powers awakening.

-To be Continued-

_**This is my re-write of Shadowed Era, which I have Adopted from SapphireStarHikari. I have adopted another one called Dreams Come True from her as well, it will be up soon. Hopefully with this one. The next chapter is called Chapter 2 The turn of the nightmare, the thought of friends, and the truth found in the water…**_


End file.
